


Knowing the Past Isn't Real

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: I cannot know your past.





	Knowing the Past Isn't Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slythindor100

“I cannot know your past.” A dead lie, they both know.

“Why?”

“Because if you tell me about exactly what they did to you, I would find it necessary to kill them.” The bold, blunt truth.

Soft chuckling. “Now, isn’t that a bit over dramatic?”

Serious light eyes focus on the faint shaking of a hand. “They hurt you. Thus, they deserve to die.”

“Pretty to think so.” The words are cold, the tone chillier. “If I promised you, would you believe me that they did nothing?”

“Of course not. You aren’t very good at lying, you know.” The soft sound of skin against skin, rustling of clothes, echoes through the room.

An exasperated sigh as the liar begins to lose his temper. “You’re free to go, you know. Especially if you’re just going to try my patience.” /But you’re most definitely free to stay, as well, even though we say these lines to each other…/

“Harry-“

“Just… If you promised me to drop it after I tell you a little, would you be true to your words?”

Pale eyes warm, though at one time they may once have been warmer towards another. Now, there is only one, and no other.

Warm arms wrap around a chilled waist and both peer out the icy window to the crying world beyond. A cold neck shivers when hot lips brush against it. “I promise.” Another lie.

A heavy sigh. “Alright. I guess that will have to do.”

“When I was four years old, Aunt Petunia…”


End file.
